The Love That Pain Can Bring
by FoxFang7
Summary: Set after failing to rescue Sasuke. A group of strong ninja kidnap women to rape them. When they come to Konoha for Hinata, how will things play out? Can Naruto save her? Some characters will be OOC-ish (Mainly Sakura and Hiashi). Darker Naruto. Rated M for swearing, death, and very few details about rape. 3rd edition of story, deleted the previous edition. CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP!
1. The Final Straw

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

Author Note: The story takes place right after Sasuke left the village. Sakura is pissed off that Naruto could not bring him back and thinks of Naruto as worthless. To make it worse, it's THAT time of the month for her so instead of being annoyed and hitting him, her reaction is much, MUCH worse.

Take all of these elements and put them into a situation where Sakura thinks Naruto is stalking her and you got a hell of a birthday greeting. :) This story is rated M for character death, swearing and rape (don't worry, the rape is not detailed much. I just say the person is raped, I barely describe it). I don't know when in the timeline the Sasuke mission actually takes place, but for the purpose of the story, it'll take place a week before this story starts (Naruto's thirteenth birthday).

This is my third attempt at this story. I wrote the first three chapters when I was fourteen, and redid those and wrote chapters 4-17 when I was sixteen. I'm currently nineteen, so I've had this story in my head for a solid 5-6 years. I apologize to those that waited for this story's continuation but I plan to redo this story (most details will stay the same, just more will be added to it and I'll rework wonky dialogue and such). Chapters will be longer as well, while some may be combined, at least 2k words per chapter. I deleted the original story so this redo can be reviewed and viewed as a much more polished version. Anyway, enough talking, on with the show!

Also, Naruto is not my show. I own a few cards, games, and a movie. Besides that merchandise, I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

This section is a legend for the story that will only appear in this chapter.

"Talking" (quotes = someone talking)

 _'Thinking'_ (italicized dialogue with apostrophes = thoughts)

'Quoting' (underlines = someone quoting someone else, or air quotes)

 _ **'Kyuubi Thinking'**_ (bolded and italicized = Kyuubi when he's talking to Naruto through thought)

 **"Demonic Talking"** (speech that's bolded = Naruto talking with Kyuubi chakra running through him or when Kyuubi is talking)

 **The Next Day** (bold with no quotation marks or italics = a transition, such as the next day, two hours later, etc.)

Fire Style: Some Attack [1] (I use this when I have an AN at the bottom explaining something, usually a jutsu I made up or a destination)

{Last Chapter} (I always start the next chapter of the story with the last paragraph or so of the previous chapter)

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Final Straw**

Today was his birthday, but nobody cared. In fact, all of his friends forgot. All accept one. A certain Hyuga girl...

Naruto walked home after finishing his latest mission. As he walked, he noticed the festival going on. What festival you may ask? The celebration of the death of the Kyuubi of course. The celebration of the day where the famous Fourth Hokage saved all of Konoha by killing the evil Nine-Tailed Fox, at the cost of his own life. This of course was a lie, and every adult knew the truth of the matter. The fox wasn't killed by the Fourth, it couldn't be done. Plan B, sealing the beast into an orphan infant, was what actually happened. Every year, in honor of the day, he was beaten, neglected, stabbed, and hospitalized. This year, however, he was a ninja and there was a law that prevented harming a fellow ninja. Not that it would have stopped them before, but after the Neji fight, people backed off as he proved his strength.

So instead, he got the death glares, the public booing, and even a empty whiskey bottle that was badly thrown by a drunk civilian. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and forget about this whole day, but fate had other plans. When Naruto arrived at his home, it was on fire. The young ninja tried to put out the fire with water from the neighbors' well. This didn't help much as Naruto's house, unfortunately, was burnt pretty bad in the process. The bedroom, which seemed to be the start of the fire, was burnt to ashes, with the neighboring rooms slightly charred. He cursed himself for not leaving any clone to guard his home.

He should have seen this coming.

The blonde sighed sadly. _'At least the rest of the house isn't too badly burnt'_ he thought, trying to stay on the positive side of things. Naruto, instead of moping around, decided to go shopping for furniture while his clones repaired the house. As he walked to the marketplace, his temper started getting the better of him. It had been rising as the day progressed and Naruto was reminded why he hated his birthday so much.

Naruto was on the verge of a breakdown when he saw Hinata walking up to him. Feelings of anger and depression faded away as he looked at the girl questionably. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" Hinata looked at Naruto, blushed, and held out a box with a little red bow on it. Hinata said "H-here." Naruto took it and asked "What's this for?" Hinata looked at her crush, then quickly to the ground as she stuttered out "I-isn't it y-your birthday? Don't t-tell me you forgot." Naruto opened the gift to reveal a red fox plushy with the name *Naruto* stitched into the stomach.

Now normally, Hinata didn't have the courage to look at Naruto, much less give him a gift. This day was different though. While talking to Kiba in the hospital, she found out about the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke and knew how devastated her crush must have been. Coupled by the fact that she knew how lonely he was on his birthday, and had seen bits and pieces of how cruel the villagers were to him on this day, she worked up enough courage to give it to him. She was actually going to just leave it at the front door of his home before she saw him walking towards her. Seeing his face in such pain, she decided to give the gift directly to him. Anything to help ease whatever was troubling him.

Naruto looked at Hinata while holding back tears, which she mistook as sadness. _'He doesn't like it. Way to go Hinata, why would he like some stupid toy? God, he's gonna hate me...'_ "Thanks Hinata, that was really nice of you to go to all of that trouble. You're a great friend." This snapped Hinata out of her train of thought. She blushed a crimson shade at the appraisal. Shaking her head, she assured him "It w-was no tr-trouble at all." Seeing how dark it was getting in the village, Hinata knew that she'd have to cut this meeting short. "Listen, I h-have to go h-home. Happy bir-birthday Naruto, s-see ya l-later." Naruto, dense as always, didn't catch on to the reason why she blushed and simply said "Ok, goodbye Hinata. Thanks again."

Naruto put the fox into his pocket and continued to the shop, leaving Hinata standing there. Just that little bit of interaction had her shaking and breathing heavily. She sat down at a nearby bench, letting her heart rate slow to it's normal state. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stuffed fox plushy, identical to the one she gifted to Naruto. She even had his name stitched into the cute little guy. She was glad that he responded so well to her gift, and almost wished that she didn't have to go home. That she could keep talking to him. But the Hyuuga heir knew that her father would berate her for being out this late. He always made sure to celebrate the 'Kyuubi Festival' at the Hyuuga compound. The only time he ever seemed genuinely happy, in fact. _'Oh well, I probably would have passed out had I kept talking to him.'_ Hinata looked down at the stuffed animal one last time, a small smile creeping upon her face as she did so.

* * *

Our protagonist was still in a gloomy mood when he arrived to his destination, but less after his exchange with Hinata. He liked her. She was nice to him, even when he clearly didn't deserve it.

 _'If only more people acted like that...'_

He entered the shop, looking around for various things to help refurnish his house. He asked the clerk if he had any Queen size beds. Most clerks hate Naruto, but this guy moved to the village three years ago. One day, Naruto saved his life from a thief and since then the guy has been grateful to the boy. The other clerks told him about the 'demon child', but he didn't believe them. He saw the good in Naruto. Jeff the clerk turned to our lovable knucklehead and, seeing he was stressed, responded warmly "Of course we do Naruto. Let me go get it out of the back." While Jeff the clerk went to get the bed, Naruto aimlessly looked around the shop, his eyes catching something pink in a group of blue. It was his teammate Sakura, who was looking at curtains. Now our special pink kunoichi was more irritable than usual because today was her time of the month. Sadly, our emotionally stressed Uzumaki had no clue to this as he approached her. After his failed attempt at rescuing Sasuke, he tried to avoid talking to Sakura, but he knew that at some point he'd have to confront her. Regardless, he would have to get past her to get to the front counter anyway, so better to get it out of the way now.

Sakura stared intensely at the curtains in front of her. They were blue. 'The same blue as he wore...' she thought somberly, as the night of her love's departure played in her mind again. Upon hearing Jeff the clerk walk past her, she snapped out of her trance. Looking around, wondering how long she had been looking at the curtains in front of her, Sakura noticed Naruto slowly walking her way.

He audibly gulped as their eyes met.

The two blue orbs looking at her, unusually glazed over with sadness. But she wasn't thinking about that, nor would she care even if she was. Seeing those eyes, that face... it unreasonably pissed her off. He promised her that he'd get Sasuke back, and he failed. But of course he couldn't beat Sasuke.

After all, he was an annoying idiot. What could he possibly accomplish?

The pink haired teen's anger kept boiling with every step he took towards her. He finally got within normal talking distance and, before he could even say hi, she hit him upside the head. Sakura had two major feelings whenever she was PMSing: anger and paranoia which, as anyone with a brain could tell you, was a dangerous combination. She had felt that something was following her all day but she couldn't find out who it was. In truth, it was just the paranoia, but good luck telling her that. Thinking it had been Naruto this whole time, she yelled out "You need to stop stalking me. I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!" Naruto was taken aback. "I wasn't stalking you, I was just buying some furniture for my house." Obviously Sakura wasn't buying this as she continued her rant. "LIAR! You told me you could bring back Sasuke, but that was a lie too!" Naruto looked down at the floor in regret and disappointment at himself. Naruto uttered, at barely a whisper "I tried..." Her rage hit a point that she never thought it could reach. How dare he try and make her feel bad for him. "So what? Did you want a trophy for your effort? Am I suppose to pretend that you didn't fail? I'm not gonna be nice just because it's your fucking birthday!" Each word, every syllable leaving her mouth filled her with some sick pleasure. This had been a long time coming.

"I HATE YOU!"

Naruto stood there in shock. Sakura wasn't a saint, but she had never been so vicious in her words. This was due to Sasuke departure. Her only shred left on humanity was Naruto's promise of bringing the Uchiha back and since that didn't happen, she became volatile with those around her. Naruto ran out of the shop with tears in his eyes. Cue in our awesome clerk, who kicked Sakura out and banned her for life. As Naruto walked home, he felt a spike of chakra in the direction of his house. His clones had finished rebuilding about half an hour ago so he had no idea what was waiting for him.

He ran home only to find five men standing near the entrance of his slightly burnt house. One quick look at them and he knew they were foreign ninja. One in particular he recognized as an S-rank ninja in the bingo book. He remembered trying to memorize all of the S-rank ninja when he first became a Genin, as he wanted to beat them all someday to prove himself. The teen quickly hid in a nearby bush, only to find that the ninja were gone. There was something he read about the one that was standing in the middle. It was unique to the other descriptions of S-rank ninja in the book. _'I know that he did something that was really bad, but what was it? It wasn't for killing or stealing...'_ Then he remembered why. His eyes grew wide and he said in fear "Oh no." He was...

* * *

AN: And that is the power of a cliffhanger. Review and tell me if I hit a homerun or struck out.

FoxFang7 out.


	2. The Unhappy Reunion

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: If you're reading this, that means you must either like the story or still be on the fence. If it's the latter, hopefully this chapter will give you your answer.

Anyway, on with the second chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Unhappy Reunion**

 _{Last Chapter}_

He ran home only to find five men standing near the entrance of his slightly burnt house. One quick look at them and he knew they were foreign ninja. One in particular he recognized as an S-rank ninja in the bingo book. He remembered trying to memorize all of the S-rank ninja when he first became a Genin, as he wanted to beat them all someday to prove himself. The teen quickly hid in a bush nearby, only to find that the ninja were gone. There was something he read about the one that was standing in the middle. It was unique to the other descriptions of S-rank ninja in the book. _'I know that he did something that was really bad, but what was it? It wasn't for killing or stealing...'_ Then he remembered why. His eyes grew wide and he said in fear "Oh no." He was...

* * *

Naruto woke up in cold sweat. As he looked around his surroundings he realized that he was sleeping in his bed, and that it was morning. _'When did I make it home?'_ He knew that his clones had finished rebuilding, but not much past that. Naruto tried to piece together his memories of the previous night. It didn't help that he had a throbbing pain at the base of his skull. He touched the spot on the back of his head, immediately regretting his decision as he pulled back, wincing in pain. _'Kami, what a terrible headache.'_

The pain made him forget what it was he was thinking about, as he tried to soothe the ache the best that he could. Naruto took a shower, figuring that would relax him more. With the warm water running down his body, Naruto had time to think. He remembered the store and the 'chat' he had with Sakura. This put him in a sour mood until the interaction with Hinata entered his mind, which put a smile on his face as he remembered the gift she gave him. _'OH YEAH, the fox! I wonder where I put it?'_ Deciding he would look for it later, he slowly pieced the events of last night together, but what happened after the shop visit was still a mystery. For some reason, the number five kept appearing in his head, but he had no clue why. Finally giving up on his quest for knowledge, the young Genin got dressed and ate some breakfast.

As he cleaned off his plate he heard a scratching sort of noise at his door. Going to open it, he found a hawk clutching a scroll. Taking the scroll from the bird, he read the message, which was from Granny Hokage. The details were scarce, but the Genin teams (Team Seven, Eight, Ten, and Team Guy) were to show up for a meeting. Naruto thought about not going as most of the time these things were long and very boring. But our favorite ninja knew that it was serious if all the teams were showing up so he left his house and locked the door. Now that the Kyuubi festival had passed, and most adults were usually hung over the next day, he didn't have to worry about someone going after his house.

Naruto walked down the street to see Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino coming towards him. The Genin (and their newly promoted Chunin Shikamaru) all decided to go to the meeting together. Waving frantically, the energetic blonde ran over to them, much like a dog does when their master returns home.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Shikamaru chuckled at his excitement, prompting Naruto to give him a questionable look. "What's so funny Shikamaru?" "Nothing. I assume you got the message about our meeting too?" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll. "Yup! Why does Grandma Tsunade want to see us?"

"Beats me, but it's got to be important if she wants to see all of us. What a drag, I was in the middle of something important too." A visible tick mark appeared on Ino's forehead at this as she bluntly commented "Yeah right! You were in the middle of a nap you lazy bum!" "Like I said, something important. Now, let's get this over with so I can get back to it."

"Right, let's go!" Naruto yelled to his friends as he went running towards the Hokage Tower. Most people know to look where they are going, especially when running. 'MOST people'. But then again, Naruto is not like most people. Unfortunately in this case, that is a bad thing as he turned a corner too sharply which set off a terrible chain of events.

* * *

Sakura spent most of her free time alone. All it took was one person (rather, the lack of one person), to crush her spirit. She had been on a mission since then, a D-rank mission where she was basically a tour guide for a somewhat wealthy foreigner. She put on enough of a happy face to fool her tourist, but anyone looking hard enough could tell that it was only a façade.

Her plan was to sleep in today, the same plan she'd had all week. Of course, she hadn't been getting much sleep anyway, so extra sleep was needed to balance herself out. That's why when she was woken up by a hawk with a scroll, she was understandably pissed, especially when she discovered it was only for a meeting with Lady Tsunade. Reluctant to go, she let out heavy sigh and got ready.

Sakura wanted to get this over with as quickly as she could, so she decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. As she walked, her mind drifted away. Not on any particular thought, just away. Away from this, the day to day struggle. Coming out into the street again, still in a trance, she didn't notice something barreling her way until it was too late.

* * *

Naruto crashed into the person in front of him, knocking both himself and the mystery person to the ground. Said person got up quicker than Naruto, dusting themselves off. Naruto got up shortly after, immediately apologizing for what he had done. But something seemed weird about this person. They had pink hair, and further more, were dressed in red clothing. His eyes widened as he realized he only knew one person that would fit that description. Said person turned around and their eyes met.

 _'Sakura...'_

The young jinchuriki knew that this was going to get much, MUCH worse.

* * *

Sakura had snapped out of the funk she was in once she had been knocked over. _'Another moron who doesn't look where they're going!'_ Inner Sakura raved on as she stood up and dusted herself off. She froze in place once the person started talking. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for running into you!" That voice, that loud, obnoxious voice was easily recognizable. She turned around to confirm what she knew to be true, and was met with those same cerulean eyes she had grown accustomed to seeing over the past year.

 _'Naruto...'_

* * *

The others had came around the corner at the time Naruto and Sakura were on the ground. Seeing as Naruto went flying like a bat out of hell, it was fairly obvious that the boy had ran into Sakura and knocked both of them over. _'This is bad'_ they all thought simultaneously, knowing how mean Sakura tended to be with Naruto. But even they couldn't have known what was about to happen.

Sakura and Naruto stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was nothing more than a few seconds. A pair of strong, yet nervous eyes as blue as the ocean up against the cold, unwavering gaze of emerald. Naruto knew they weren't going to hold hands and sing 'Kumbaya', but he figured she wouldn't freak out like last night. Not in front of everyone. Spoiler Alert: he's wrong.

"Sakura, I'm so, SO sorry that I ran into you! It's completely my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." As he spoke, she continued to gaze at him in those same, cold, almost dead eyes. "How about I buy you some new clothes as an apology? Treat you to some ramen?" Her response stayed the same, just a cold stare. "Come on Sakura, work with me here. How can I make it up to you? What can I do..."

"Stop."

The pink-haired kunoichi said in a demanding tone. "Just stop. I don't care what you have to say. Just. Stop. Nothing you say, nor nothing you do, will 'make it up' to me. You can't 'do' anything to make me happy. I'm NEVER happy around YOU!"

Naruto chose his words carefully. "Sakura, we're a team, and a team..."

"We are NOT a team! We never HAVE been a team! What we did have was a teacher who only taught one student, someone who's left in the dust because she's not as powerful as the rest of group, a loud mouth BRAT, and Sasuke. And now, we don't even have him!"

Hinata stared at the pink haired girl in confusion through her little speech as did most of the people there. Was all of this really about Sasuke? Now that the words finished processing in her mind, the white-eyed girl started to see why the Uchiha was always annoyed by her.

Kiba decided to speak up. "Sakura, just knock it off, we don't have time for this!" Akamaru, who was sitting atop Kiba's head, barked in agreement. Sakura turned towards Kiba and said "You know what he's like. It annoys me that someone can be so damn happy ALL the time. He's like an ADHD kid on crack. He's dumb as shit too. But you know what really bothers me about him? The fact that he's so damn loud that my eardrums shatter is what really pisses me off."

Now Kiba knew that what she said about Naruto was a bit over dramatic, but he can't say he didn't agree with the last two parts. But while he wished Naruto was a little bit quieter and less dense, it wasn't so annoying that he'd bring it up to him. They were friends. He may not be the greatest friend, but at the end of the day you couldn't find anyone with more loyalty than Kiba Inuzuka. "Why can't someone be happy? It's not like he's hurting anyone and with the recent mission failure of ours we could use some morale."

The mission was the one thing that he shouldn't have brought up and when he laid his head on his pillow later that night, he regreted that decision. Sakura didn't care about Kiba at all, she was surprised she even knew his name. But when the the sentence about their mission came up, shit hit the fan. "Why do you feel bad? Shikamaru prepared it well, and he, you, Choji, and Neji fought well from what I heard. Even Lee and that Gaara kid showed up to help fight the fifth guy and they did great. All of you did your part while Naruto lost. I should have known a failure like him could never beat Sasuke."

"Sakura," Shikamaru, the highest rank in the group, attempted to reason with her, "He tried his hardest to bring back the guy that you like, even though Sasuke left on his own. He risked his own life, like we all did, to bring back Uchiha. Sasuke doesn't care about you, or any of us for that matter. I don't know why you can't see that, but we have a meeting to attend so stop being troublesome and let's go before we're late."

The usually cheerful blonde had hit his point. Normally he just let Sakura have her way, but even Naruto has his limits of being nice. "I tried to bring him back. I didn't want to kill him so I held back to bring him in alive. But Sasuke didn't hold back, so he won."

Sakura gave the infamous 'Are You Fucking Serious' look (You readers all know the look!). "Really? Maybe I wasn't clear. GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU. ARE. WORTHLESS!"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but Sakura wasn't having it. "I've heard enough out of you." And she punched him in the back of the head. Naruto was used to this, but Sakura hit the exact spot of his mysterious bruise from this morning. The pain being much more potent than usual resulted in Naruto falling to the ground.

But even now he was not hostile. He had felt hated all of his life and he couldn't bring himself to do it to another person. Even though she deserved it. Several people jumped to Naruto's aid (Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru) as Sakura looked at her handiwork. Seeing tears flowing down her crush's face, Hinata was filled with sorrow. _'How could she treat Naruto like that, after everything he's done for her?'_ "You can't do this!"

Sakura looked the girl right in her pupil-less eyes. Like Hinata could do anything to her. Making sure to set an example of her, Sakura walked up to Hinata and punched her in the gut. As she fell to the ground and coughed up a small amount of blood, Sakura coldly stated "I can't do what now?"

Kiba and Shino were very protective of Hinata (for obvious reasons). Three chakra levels spiked up at that moment. Kiba started to grow fangs and Shino's was calling forth his bugs. But the third spike was the biggest and most frightening. All they saw was a blur of red chakra and Sakura hit the ground. Said girl scrambled up to her feet to see an angry Naruto looking at her with red, slit pupils. Said boy, filled with the fox's chakra, grabbed Sakura by the neck and lifted her slightly in the air.

As Sakura was halfway slipping into unconsciousness, Naruto yelled in a demonic voice **"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO HATE ME!"** He threw her to the ground. Getting up quickly, she ran away in fear towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto went back to normal and, helping her up off the ground, asked Hinata "Are you alright?" Hinata looked at him bewildered, responding "Y-y-yeah, I'm ok." Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good."

Now was Hinata's turn to ask him "Are YOU alright?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah, sorry for scaring you with that. I was just looking out for a friend." Hinata looked at her crush with rosy cheeks. "I'm-m y-your fr-friend?" If she wasn't in pain from Sakura, she likely would have fainted by now.

Naruto gave a foxy grin and said "Of course, you are one of the only people who is nice to me. Even back in the academy, only you, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were ever nice to me." Touched at this, and blushing a crimson red, Hinata said with slightly more confidence "Th-thanks for s-standing up f-for me."

"No problem! You would have done the same thing."

Kiba was glad that Hinata was ok but he was still in shock of the red chakra. _'Naruto's chakra is blue, but that red chakra...It was different. More violent.'_ "Naruto, what the hell was that?" Naruto grew a panicked look "Umm..."

 _'Think fast Naruto.'_

"OH, we have to get to the meeting. COME ON!"

Far away on top of a building, a ninja lands softly on the roof. Four more appear on the roof as well. The first one to land asked his squad-mate "So, is the plan ready Jakkaru?"[1] Jakkaru adressed him "Yes Hokkyokuguma [2], she will be our next target." Another member of the group selfishly proclaimed "I want her first." The fourth man sighed "No Suzuki [3], you idiot, our leader gets to have his way with her first. You got to go first with the last one." Suzuki grumbled "Leader first my ass, Kurohyou [4] won't even use her right." Said leader spoke up "That's enough out of you Suzuki. Thanks Taka." [5] Taka looked at Suzuki with his signature smirk.

"So it's settled. Our target will be Hinata Hyuga."

 _'The quiet types are always the best'_ they all thought in unison.

"We will strike tonight."

* * *

AN:Oh snap, the people from last night are after poor Hinata! What will happen? Will Hinata be kidnapped? Well, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out now won't you?

Peace out girl scout!

\- FoxFang7

P.S. For the translations below, know that I just threw it in a translator. So if it's wrong, I apologize as I don't speak/read/write Japanese.

[1] Hokkyokuguma = Polar Bear in Japanese

[2] Jakkaru = Jackal

[3] Suzuki = Sea Bass

[4] Taka = Falcon or Hawk, I'm going with Falcon

[5] Kurohyou = Panther


	3. The Mysterious Meeting

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: What's up, what's up! Welcome to chapter three. If you're still along for the ride, thank you. I'll take this moment to point out reviewing. Now, past me would whore himself out and beg for reviews, and while I like reviews, I'm not going to ask you to review. If you feel you want to tell me how good or bad I'm doing, parts you like or dislike, things that worked or didn't work, etc, then please do so. Even if you don't like the story, if you wish to leave a critic type of review telling me why you don't like it, that's cool too. As long as you are professional and not an asshole about it, I don't mind constructive criticism (in fact I kind of like it).

I'ma shut up now and let the story do the talking...

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Mysterious Meeting**

{Last Chapter}

Far away on top of a building, a ninja lands softly on the roof. Four more appear on the roof as well. The first one to land asked his squad-mate "So, is the plan ready Jakkaru?" Jakkaru adressed him "Yes Hokkyokuguma, she will be our next target." Another member of the group selfishly proclaimed "I want her first." The fourth man sighed "No Suzuki, you idiot, our leader gets to have his way with her first. You got to go first with the last one." Suzuki grumbled "Leader first my ass, Kurohyou won't even use her right." Said leader spoke up "That's enough out of you Suzuki. Thanks Taka." Taka looked at Suzuki with his signature smirk.

"So it's settled. Our target will be Hinata Hyuga."

 _'The quiet types are always the best'_ they all thought in unison.

"We will strike tonight."

* * *

Shikamaru thought he saw something on the roof of a building close to where they were standing. "Come on Shikamaru! We're already late as it is!" After several seconds of looking at the roof to no avail, Shikamaru convinced himself that he was just seeing things. "I'm comin', keep your shirt on."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

As the crew came in, they noticed Team Guy already waiting for them, as well as all of their Jonin teachers. Looking around, they noticed Sakura leaned up against the wall by one of the corners of the room. When Sakura came in, she got questioned on why she looked injured and out of breath. She lied and told them that she was training beforehand. Sakura wasn't going to tattle on Naruto, especially since she knew that she was the main cause of all of it.

While waiting for the rest of them to show up, she had time to think and realized that she went a bit overboard. A mixture of hormones, emotions, lack of sleep, and natural bitchiness all came together in a horrible spectacle. She didn't need to make a scene in front of everyone. She certainly didn't need to strike anyone besides Naruto, especially not Hinata. In fact, it was pretty embarrassing. Beating up the nicest person ever isn't really helpful to your character, it just makes you look like a punk. _'Maybe I should apologize to her after the meeting...'_

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I bet you are all wondering why I've called this meeting." At the look of everyone nodding their heads, she continued. "Well before I begin... BOAR!" Said Anbu member dropped down from the shadows. "Yes Milady?" "Cover up this room in the best soundproofing jutsu you have. The information here will be S-rank and NOBODY outside this room will hear it, do you understand me?" "Yes Hokage."

"Ok, the reason I called you all here is..." *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled from the other side of the door, "I have some medical notes I need you to look over!"

An annoyed look washed over Tsunade's face as she motioned that somebody open the door. As Shizune walked in, the soundproof barrier was reactivated. Tsunade spoke "Shizune, there is a very important meeting going on. What is it you need?" "I'm sorry ma'am, but we're having trouble establishing the cause of the rapid bone deterioration in one of our patients and I thought that you could look over them. But I can come back if need be." Tsunade shook her head.

"No, you should stay. You're already here and this is something that concerns you anyway."

"Now then, the reason I called you here. We came across some troubling news this morning. Our entire supply of alcohol has been poisoned somehow." Everyone's eyes became wide at this information, especially those that had drank.

"The weird thing about it is that the extra additive seems to contain some chakra. Four or five separate chakra strings mixed together to be exact. With most people drinking during the festival yesterday, they were subjected to this chakra. This is why I called all of you Genin here, and Shikamaru of course. Ideally, you aren't supposed to drink due to your age but I understand that doesn't stop everyone."

"There's one theory I have as to why this was done. The chakra in the alcohol is...mixing with the chakra systems of all who drank it."

The Jonin tensed up at this point. They had no idea they had been poisoned until about a minute ago, and the thought of another chakra mixing within their own...well...is just unnerving.

"Luckily if my theory proves right, the effect is not permanent. It should only last up to three days." Kakashi was the first to respond. "But Lady Hokage, what is the purpose of this? Why would someone mix their chakra into another person's temporarily?"

Tsunade gave a sullen look. "Much like an Inuzuka doesn't notice their own scent..." Kiba looked to the ground in slight disappointment as he remembered his fight with Sakon and Ukon. "...a person usually wouldn't sense their own chakra if for some reason someone else was using it. You can tell this when you're using a clone jutsu, you will feel the chakra but since it is your own, you won't process it as a separate entity. If their chakra is within your body's chakra system, you won't recognize them. This means that they could go completely undetected in the village. And four or five people going undetected in a ninja village is bad news."

Neji audibly gasped at this. "Last night, there was a chakra spike in the village. I was able to use my Byuakugan to pick up five different chakra signatures. But I was not aware of such poisoning, so I assumed the Anbu would handle it. Seeing as they weren't doing anything, I disregarded it."

Tsunade spoke with vemon in her voice. "Yes, even with this poisoning you'd think we'd have a decent enough surveillance between the Anbu to find them. Instead, it seems the Anbu and everyone got drunk off their ASSES! Isn't that right Boar?!" Boar rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Once again I deeply apologize for that, but I have over half of the Anbu squad searching for them." Tsunade started up once again. "We assume them to be very experienced ninja if they know how to infiltrate the village this successfully. Neji confirms that there are five of them. We don't know why they're here but we are still recovering from the Sound Ninja attack. If any of you find out information of where they are, who they are, or what they're doing here, pass the info directly to me as soon as you can."

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

 **2:30 PM**

Kotetsu and Izumo were guarding the gate. Just a normal day in their lives. Most ninja strived to be Jonin, Anbu, or even Hokage, but Kotetsu and Izumo were fine with Chunin. This isn't to say they didn't still train and hone their skills, but as long as the two best friends could hang out together, that's all they needed in life. A job that is important, but not life threatening. While boredom can set in occasionally, there was no one in a better position that Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Another slow day huh?" Izumo turned towards his friend, nodding in agreement. "Yup. It's certainly calmed down from last week." "Boy that's the truth, what with finding that Sakura girl knocked out and Sasuke leaving the village. Hey, what ever happened with that?" He looked at Izumo confused. "You didn't hear? The team they sent out, the one manned by Shikamaru, each fought a member of the Sound Four, even that Gaara kid from the Hidden Sand Village and his siblings showed up to help. Naruto and Sasuke apparently had some big battle at the Final Valley but the kid couldn't pull it off." Izumo leaned back in his chair. "That's a real shame. Remember when the Uchiha clan was a huge presence in the village? Now the only two members have abandoned Konoha." Izumo leaned forward in thought for a moment. "And then there's Kakashi with a Sharingan eye...is he some sort of half Uchiha?"

With the two of them focused on debating about Kakashi and the Uchiha clan, they hadn't noticed someone walking up from a distance. It wasn't until the mystery person was about 250 feet away that they stopped their discussion. They couldn't tell who it was at first because the sun was positioned just right as to be a nuisance, but judging by the figure it was obviously a man. Another thing they noticed is that this man was carrying something large, which he had casually slung over his shoulder. Once their eyes adjusted to the sun and the figure got within 150 feet, they noticed the man looked familiar. He had long, white hair and wore red and green clothing.

"Master Jiraiya!"

* * *

 **Back to Naruto**

He had eaten lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. After paying, he decided to wander around the village for a bit. He thought about the meeting, and about how there could be a group of foreign ninja lurking in the village. But for some reason, he wasn't shocked when Granny Tsunade said that. He felt as if he already knew that to some degree, but he couldn't figure out why. He knew the number five kept appearing in his head though, just like it had this morning. Did he hear about these ninja last night? He couldn't be certain, as he still didn't remember what happened when he came home. After trying for over ten minutes to figure it out, he became frustrated. _'WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!'_ He sighed, deciding that he needed to blow off some steam. Heading to the training ground, he couldn't help but think that whatever the case may be, this whole thing wasn't going to end well...

* * *

 **3:00 PM**

"So I can trust you guys not to say anything about this right? I'd rather have it not be known that I'm back in the village yet." "Of course Master Jiraiya, we won't tell a soul!" they said in unison.

"That's what I like to hear..."

And with that, he entered the village. The thing slung around his back was starting to make his shoulder sore. The Sanin had been lugging this thing around for hours now and it certainly wasn't light. To make sure that nobody knew that he had returned, Jiraiya placed a genjutsu on himself to appear as an inconspicuous young man with straight, black hair. His cargo had been subjected to a genjutsu as well, so that it appeared to be a large backpack. _'No one must know about this yet, especially not Naruto...'_

* * *

 **9:00 PM**

After a long day of training, Naruto finally decided to call it a night. Naruto was about to head home when he saw something in the distance. Then, the something became a blur and disappeared, only to reappear ten feet in front of him, scaring the hell out of the Uzumaki.

Hokkyokuguma smiled. "Hey, that's the squirt we knocked out yesterday." Naruto's eyes widened in fear. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night. He showed up to his home only to find five people waiting for him. He hid in a bush but when he went to look back, they were gone. _'They must have knocked me out, that explains the bruise on my head from this morning!_ ' At this point, the other four members surrounded Naruto. "You're the five ninja who snuck through our defenses! The ones who poisoned our alcohol supply! And you..." He pointed at Kurohyou. "...you're an S-rank missing ninja." Kurohyou gave a congratulatory clap. "Very smart, and I'm sure you know that I'm also a convicted rapist?" Naruto nodded while backing up slowly. "Over two hundred women, more than half under the age of sixteen." Taka smirked and said "Very good, maybe you can help us. You see, we're actually a group of ninja that go and kidnap women around the world. We sell most of them, but not before 'testing out the merchandise' ourselves. We could use help with our newest target." Naruto shuddered at the thought of someone in the Leaf being taken by these creeps. "Who's your target?"

"We are here for a Miss Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

AN: And the story unfolds. I'd like to give a shout out to Fanfiction for going down for extended periods of times, MULTIPLE TIMES, within the past 2-3 weeks. Luckily for those of you that just read stories on here, a lot of the site worked most of the time. Just none of the account stuff, which means I couldn't rewrite/write/edit/upload/etc.

Going back to my story, for Anbu members, let it be known that I just randomly pick animals for people. So while there may or may not be an Anbu member with a boar mask, for example, the Anbu in my story are not the same as the show/manga.

Hope I'm giving you guys good reading material!

\- FoxFang7


	4. The Confrontation

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Naruto met the five ninja who go from village to village looking to kidnap and rape women. Now their sights are set on Hinata. What will Naruto do? Will we find out what Jiraiya's special cargo was? Will I ever finish rewriting these chapters? These answers and many more await you in chapter four of 'The Love That Pain Can Bring!'

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Confrontation**

{Last Chapter}

After a long day of training, Naruto finally decided to call it a night. Naruto was about to head home when he saw something in the distance. Then, the something became a blur and disappeared, only to reappear ten feet in front of him, scaring the hell out of the Uzumaki.

Hokkyokuguma smiled. "Hey, that's the squirt we knocked out yesterday." Naruto's eyes widened in fear. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night. He showed up to his home only to find five people waiting for him. He hid in a bush but when he went to look back, they were gone. _'They must have knocked me out, that explains the bruise on my head from this morning!_ ' At this point, the other four members surrounded Naruto. "You're the five ninja who snuck through our defenses! The ones who poisoned our alcohol supply! And you..." He pointed at Kurohyou. "...you're an S-rank missing ninja." Kurohyou gave a congratulatory clap. "Very smart, and I'm sure you know that I'm also a convicted rapist?" Naruto nodded while backing up slowly. "Over two hundred women, more than half under the age of sixteen." Taka smirked and said "Very good, maybe you can help us. You see, we're actually a group of ninja that go and kidnap women around the world. We sell most of them, but not before 'testing out the merchandise' ourselves. We could use help with our newest target." Naruto shuddered at the thought of someone in the Leaf being taken by these creeps. "Who's your target?"

"We are here for a Miss Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower**

Tsunade was looking through the files on the patient with rapid bone deterioration that Shizune had brought in earlier. The patient had been experiencing pains for about a week before coming to the hospital. She had been on a mission in the Land of Wind when she came across a strange opponent. According to the blood tests done on her, she had been poisoned by her opponent when fighting with kunai. She killed her enemy yet his teammate carried him away so identifying the man was out of the question. The poison seemed to act like a termite to the patient's bone structure, slowly eating away from the inside out. Tsunade remembered having read of this condition at one point but she never had experience with it herself.

She was currently skimming through her third medical book when a gust of wind chilled the room. Tsunade looked up to see a young man with straight, black hair. "Genjutsu huh? You must have something important for me Jiraiya." Jiraiya chuckled before dispersing the genjutsu on himself. "I must be losing my touch if you can figure out who I am that quickly." "Well, you've used that persona on me before." Tsunade remembered back when she was younger. About twenty years ago to be exact...

* * *

 **Marty, You Gotta Come Back With Me...**

Tsunade was out in the village one day when a handsome young man approached her. They chatted for a while, the black-haired man slowly wooing her. Before they could kiss though, something fell out of the man's bag. Tsunade picked it up, casually glancing at it. She was about to give it back when something caught her eye. _'Make-Out Paradise?'_ "NO, WAIT! GIVE THAT BACK!" Quickly skimming through it, her eyes caught that it was an erotic story. _'Her long, blonde hair flowing and her magnificent bosoms glowing in the moonlight...'_

Off in the distance, Orochimaru chuckled as he watched on. "JIRAIYA, YOU PERVERT!" Never had Orochimaru seen such fear in his friend's eyes. _'She must've found that novel he's writing about her. How absolutely splendid.'_ He was glad for three reasons. One, he got to watch this hilarious spectacle. Two, Jiraiya wasn't able to kiss Tsunade so the Toad Sage owed him 25,000 ryo. And three, it wasn't him that was going to get hospitalized.

* * *

 **Back To The Future...**

Jiraiya winced as the memory came back to him. "Right..." Tsunade decided to change the subject before it began. "What do you have for me Jiraiya? Does it have something to do with that bag?" Jiraiya snapped out of his train of thought. "It has everything to do with this bag." He placed the bag on a chair and released the genjutsu. As the smoke cleared, Tsunade's eyes grew wide as she realized what (or rather, who) it was. "Is that...?"

"It is. The only question...what do we do with him?"

* * *

 **Let's See How Naruto's Doing!**

"Anyway, you seem to know our target so it'd be in your best interest to help us acquire said merchandise." Suzuki stated plainly, as if he was talking about buying some t-shirt, rather than kidnapping a girl to rape her. Naruto's anger started to rise. _'I can't let that happen to one of my friends.'_ "Like I would ever help someone like you!" Kurohyou looked at the kid questionably. "You do realize how strong we are right? Hokkyokuguma was a Chunin when he left his village. Taka and Suzuki both Jonin at a time. Me and Jakkaru here? We were Anbu level. You don't have many options available to you kid."

 _'I can't handle all five of them by myself. Maybe I can hold them off long enough for someone to come along.'_ "You won't get away with this, the Anbu will catch you!" Kurohyou laughed. "The Anbu will not come anytime soon. Remember when they all got drunk last night? The entire alcohol supply in the village is spiked. They can't detect our chakra. Now tell us where Miss Hyuga is."

"Why do you want her, out of all the girls!?" Hokkyokuguma gave Naruto HIS reason. "We want her because of her bloodline, she's very rich so when we're done we could sell her for a shit load of cash to the highest bidder, and because she's just the right age for our taste. She's a virgin and her body is pure which makes it better. And the way they cry and beg you to stop..." Naruto eyes turned into slits as he became a blur, rushing towards Hokkyokuguma. Had the man been ready, he could have easily dodged it, but as he was lost in though he got punched directly in the face by the blonde. When Polar Bear jumped back in pain, Naruto screamed while bearing fangs **"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS THAT WAY!"**

Kurohyou laughed at his big attempt to act tough. "What are you going to do about it? You can't take on all five of us, even if we let you fight us one at a time." _'Damn, he's right.'_ thought Naruto as he unsuccessfully tried to think of a way out of this. Taka told Naruto the simple fact that he already knew. "Face it, you can't win. So, you can just step aside if you want to leave with all of your limbs. You're obviously not going to help us." Naruto looked at him and sarcastically stated "Ohhhh, I'm so scared of you. Come on  'Falcon', you know I'm just terrified by your name alone." Taka shrugged it off. "I guess you want to die."

As Taka crouched down and readied himself to attack, Hokkyokuguma stopped him. "No, let me handle this punk. I still owe him from that punch he gave me." Jakkaru was once leader of the group. Even though he passed the position on to Kurohyou, everyone still respected him greatly and when he spoke, they certainly listened. Knowing of Polar Bear's tendency to lose his temper, Jackal tried to reason with him. "Hokkyokuguma, don't just rush into this. He's the Hidden Leaf's jinchuriki. For a Genin, he's considerably strong with his own chakra, let alone when he calls upon the demon's chakra. Look at what he did with one punch. Just imagine how strong he would be with more of the Kyuubi's chakra. You're new in this group so we don't expect you to fight for us. You talk big and that arrogance will be your downfall." Hokkyokuguma turned to Jakkaru. "You guys have always doubted my skills, just because I only made it to Chunin level. I've become stronger since then. Now I'll show you why I am a B-rank ninja." At this, the other four members jumped out of the way.

The large man pulled out a silver-plated sword and filled it with chakra. The blade started to glow and ice began to surround it. Then, a burst of blue light surrounds the field. The former blade had transformed into a blade of solid, unmeltable ice (think Sub-Zero's Kori Blade from Mortal Kombat). With the ice illuminating the area, Naruto got his first good look at his opponent. The man was rather large but besides that, he possessed no other noticeable features. Short, brown hair, fair complexion, and brown eyes. Besides that he seemed to be your stereotypical brute. Even his ninja clothing was as Plain Jane as you could get, minus his Chunin flak jacket which was black as the night, leaving little doubt as to how he has avoided detection up to this point. Naruto closed his eyes and thought about the looks of disappointment, hate, and disgust everyone would give him if he lost and let Hinata get kidnapped and raped. How he'd lose everyone he cared about and be left alone again. He also thought about how innocent Hinata would lose all trust in Naruto and how messed up she would be if this happened, and that's assuming that she would make it out alive.

 _'I can't let that happen, EVER! I promised to PROTECT MY FRIENDS!'_ Naruto opened his eyes. **"I WON'T LET YOU! You will have to kill me before I ever let that happen!"** A full red chakra cloak formed around Naruto and a chakra tail bubbled up. Hokkyokuguma decided to take him up on that offer. "Ok, I will! This is gonna be fun. Ice Style: Dagger Flurry!" [1] He swung his sword in Naruto's direction, ice daggers firing from the sword at the boy, which Naruto dodged with ease. **"You're gonna have to do better than that!"** Hokkyokuguma gritted his teeth. "With pleasure you little brat! Ice Style: Frozen Slide!" [2] Freezing the ground in front of him, he threw his signature weapon to the ground at an angle, riding the sword towards Naruto. Naruto tried to evade, but Hokkyokuguma kept freezing the ground to slide towards Naruto. Eventually he got within range and, grabbing the hilt of his weapon, jumped at the blonde, swinging his blade as he did so. "TAKE THIS!" The brutish man yelled as his sword made contact, sending the Uzumaki flying at the ground.

 _'Damn, I need to get rid of that stupid sword!'_ " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** The shadow clone got right to work creating a Rasengan, a bright blue swirling orb surrounded by bubbling red chakra. "You know, you keep fighting like this, you'll never defeat me. Guess it won't be too hard to capture that Hyuga girl." **"You will NEVER get to do ANYTHING to Hinata!"**

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower: Part II**

Kakashi was walking up the stairs to go and meet Lady Tsunade. He was quite surprised when an Anbu member appeared at his home so late at night. "The Hokage has requested your presence immediately." the Raccoon-masked man said. Normally, Kakashi would have taken a casually stroll to the Hokage's Tower while reading one of his Make-Out books, but getting summoned at this late at night by an Anbu...he decided it was best not to keep Tsunade waiting. Walking in, he noticed the grim look on the Hokage's and Jiraiya's faces, the latter he wasn't expecting to see.

"You rang?"

Jiraiya, leaning up against the right wall, looked to his right for a few seconds. Giving a sigh, he stepped aside, giving Kakashi a view of a chair. But what really caught his eye was what was sitting on the chair. _'That hair, those clothes...'_ "It can't be!" The figure looked to be unconscious and seemed to have been in serious combat recently, with bruises, cuts, and various other markings.

"Kakashi, say hello to your rogue student...Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

 **Back To Naruto!**

 **"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE YOU SICK ASSHOLE!"** "I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH THE POWER OF ICE!" Naruto charged at Hokkyokuguma with a Kyuubi-charged Rasengan. Hokkyokuguma charged with his ice blade and boomed out "YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME!" The Rasengan and the ice blade connected and a huge explosion engulfed the area. Off in the distance, one person with pearly white eyes gazed upon the disturbance. One of the only people in the village not to drink, this person could feel the chakra spike clearly. The ninja decided to check the disturbance out.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger Jutsu, the best kind of jutsu on FanFiction. I'd like to thank the viewers I've been receiving. You guys are the real MVPs. Hopefully all of you caught the two part, non-subtle "Back to the Future" reference in the story.

Also want to point out that apparently you can't have more than one exclamation sign or question mark at a time (nor can I have two spaces between paragraphs). A very slight annoyance, as I feel the story would look better, but not a huge deal.

Anyway, see ya folks next time!

\- FoxFang7

[1] Ice Style: Dagger Flurry, a bunch of dagger-shaped ice flies at the enemy.

[2] Ice Style: Frozen Slide - Sort of similar to Sub Zero's (Mortal Kombat) Ice Slide move, except Polar Bear freezes the ground with his ice blade and rides on said ice slide with said blade acting as a sort of surfboard.


	5. The Shift

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: New chapter! Important to note that I'm enrolled in college now, so updates may not be as quick as they were before (but I'm gonna make sure they happen).

I'ma also take the time out to say that while this story will have romance (hence the romance tag), it'll be a while before this happens. So strap in for the long haul guys and gals, cuz this crazy train is going off the rails!

On with the next chapter my fellow readers!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Shift**

{Last Chapter}

 **"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE YOU SICK ASSHOLE!"** "I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH THE POWER OF ICE!" Naruto charged at Hokkyokuguma with a Kyuubi-charged Rasengan. Hokkyokuguma charged with his ice blade and boomed out "YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME!" The Rasengan and the ice blade connected and a huge explosion engulfed the area. Off in the distance, one person with pearly white eyes gazed upon the disturbance. One of the only people in the village not to drink, this person could feel the chakra spike clearly. The ninja decided to check the disturbance out.

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower**

"But how did you find Sasuke?"

"Well Kakashi, when I was informed of Sasuke's desire to seek out Orochimaru's powers, I knew he had to be stopped. Ever since the Akatsuki showed up in the village, I've drastically increased the number of spies near the areas bordering the Land of Fire. I was on a recon mission [1] when word came to me about Sasuke. He may have won the battle, but Naruto must have certainly given him a run for his money as he was unconscious in a cave about forty miles off from the Final Valley when I found him. Judging from your report, it must have been about a day and a half after the fight that I found him."

Jiraiya went on, explaining how he put a seal on the young Uchiha to try and suppress the curse mark, although to little effect (which he discovered when Sasuke awoke and tried to use the mark's powers to attack him), due to his lack of knowledge of said mark. After placing Sasuke in a dream-like state with a genjutsu, he brought the boy back to the Hidden Leaf Village. "We need to figure out how to break this curse's grip on him, or at least properly suppress it. If what happened to Anko years ago is anything to be believed, then the mark messes with the brain chemistry and plants subliminal messages in the host about serving Orochimaru."

* * *

 **Let's See If Naruto Died Or Not...**

As the dust settled, three things became apparent. The first thing, two figures breathing heavily were standing in the middle of a crater. The second, pieces of a broken blade were scattered around the battlefield. And the third, a fox-like creature was prepping himself for a lunge at the person standing opposite of him. "MY FUCKING BLADE! Why you little SHIT!" Hokkyokuguma spat out in a blind rage. "I guess I have to use jutsu now. ICE STYLE: ICICLE STORM!" [2]

As his lips curled into a grin, hundreds of icicles littered the crater they had made from their earlier clash. As the icicles hit the ground, they stuck halfway into the earth. As the needle-like ice cut into his flesh, Naruto cried out in pain. The cry turned into a growl as he rushed towards his enemy. Slash, punch, kick, scratch. It didn't matter. The B-rank ex-Chunin dodged every one with ease. And the main downer was that every missed shot was returned with an attack from Hokkyokuguma.

"Is that all you got kid? Besides that one move you used to break my sword, all you have are clones and basic attacks? Guess you'll be easier than I thought." _'Damn it, if I could just get him with the Rasengan...'_ Naruto focused his chakra and made a shadow clone. The clone got to work forming the attack he learned from Jiraiya. Just as it was starting to be formed, however, the clone was destroyed by ice rising from underneath the ground. "Do you like my Ice Style: Ice Pillar? Looks like your clone did. [3] Oh, and I wouldn't recommend trying that a second time. I'm not letting you use that justu again you little brat." _**'He's right you know...'**_ Naruto frowned. _'All I need is one hit. So either help me or butt out you stupid fox!'_ Said fox thought about pointing at that he was indeed helping by giving him chakra, but decided to let Naruto fail at his jutsu instead. Naruto, headstrong as ever, summoned forty more shadow clones to help create the Rasengan, using the other thirty-nine as cover. Keeping true to his word though, Hokkyokuguma summoned several ice pillars to kill off the clones.

Hokkyokuguma laughed hysterically. "What a fucking joke, I guess Hinata is gonna become a women tonight." That was the wrong thing to say, and everybody was about to find out why. As a giant claw slashed through the entirety of his armor and shirt, . All that Hokkyokuguma heard was **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** As twenty two-tailed fox-human hybrids attacked Hokkyokuguma with an array of attacks. He was able to dispel nineteen of them. "I've had ENOUGH of YOU! Time to end this fight..." With that, he charged up his chakra, slightly cracking the ground around him as he did so. "...WATER STYLE: ACTS OF G-!" [4] Even though his shadow clones were destroyed, the original landed his hit before Hokkyokuguma could finish his jutsu. He barely made contact, but barely is enough as the scratch resulted in a fatal wound on the brute's chest just two inches below his heart.

* * *

 **Annoying Transition To The Hokage's Tower**

"Alright, so we keep him locked up for a while. What am I suppose to do about Naruto and Sakura? You know they're going to want to try and go after him." Kakashi was right. In fact, Sakura had planned to chase him down several times already, but knew that would mean desertion. She also knew she couldn't do it alone. And Naruto...he had just be allowed to leave the hospital the day before his birthday, so it was actually tonight that Naruto was going to leave to find the Hidden Sound Village. "Tell them whatever they want to hear. If you have to say that an Anbu team has been sent to build up intel to find him, then do so. But don't let them know that Sasuke is here."

* * *

 **Annoying Transition To Sakura...**

"Ok, see you guys later!" She had just crossed Choji and Shikamaru off the list. It took a lot for her to admit she was wrong, especially when she was THAT wrong about something. Even though it pained her to do this, she knew it needed to be done. _'Alright. I just apologized to Shikamaru and Choji, and I got Ino earlier. Shino was the last stop...'_ Sakura physically and mentally shuddered at the though of Shino. The bug thing was creepy enough, but she was able to usually ignore that. The problem was that he just gave this creepy vibe, and with that coat and glasses covering him up almost entirely, you never had any idea what the hell he was thinking. He had accepted the apology, but with his monotone voice it was hard to tell if it was sincere or not. _'...anyway, I apologized to Shino. I also got Kiba a few hours ago.'_ Kiba certainly wasn't easy though...

* * *

 **Three Hours Ago...**

Sakura was standing outside the Inuzuka manor for what seemed like ages, but in reality was only a few moments. She knew that he would be the hardest to apologize to, as Kiba was very protective of Hinata. She finally built up the courage to walk up to the gates. No sooner had she done so then Kiba appeared there as well. "What's your business here?" Sakura was startled by his sudden arrival. "How did you...?" "I could smell you comin' from a mile away. Now what is it you want?" She exhaled slowly, not realizing that she was holding her breath in the first place. "I've been going around apologizing for earlier. I've been going a little crazy lately from losing a teammate and it was not fair for me to take it out on any of you, let alone Hinata. I don't expect you to accept the apology, just wanted to let you know I am sorry."

Kiba kept a stern look, but behind said look, he was actually surprised that Sakura would apologize. Regardless, her apology to him meant nothing. "What about Hinata? You said you've been going around apologizing, did you apologize to her yet?" "Not yet, I still have Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto left. I was going to save Hinata and Naruto for last, at least to give them time to cool off." Kiba didn't looked convinced. "You know Sakura, what you did was awful and truth be told, if I had it my way, I'd be kicking the crap out of you right now. Had Naruto not stepped in, I would have been the one attacking you and I wouldn't have went with just a chokehold. You should never attack a fellow ninja for a reason as petty as you did, especially not someone as nice as Hinata. Unless you apologize to her than your apologies mean nothing." He went to walk back into the manor, stopping about half way. He turned to Sakura. "I'd be careful though, ever since the Chunin exams she's been training like crazy and if you give her a reason to...she's drop your ass in an instant."

* * *

 **Present...**

She sighed as she knew he was right. Giving everyone else but her an apology would mean nothing. She must have been lost in her train of thought for longer than she thought, as she was suddenly in front of the Hyuga manor. _'Well, no turning back now...'_

* * *

 **Back To The Action!**

As Hokkyokuguma bled out slowly, Taka swooped in to stop the fight, but when a Rasengan hit him in the stomach, he was sent flying back. Kurohyou went to rush in but it was too late. Naruto picked up his opponent and got so close to his face that Hokkyokuguma literally pissed himself. **"I told you not to mess with me! You will never hurt ANY of my friends!"** As the fox's chakra took control, Naruto started to lose himself in anger. **_'Good...let it all go. Teach this pathetic excuse of a ninja that he should have never messed with us!'_** As the boy sliced Hokkyokuguma's throat open, Kurohyou sent a chakra infused fist into his stomach, sending the demon-human hybrid to the ground. Kurohyou looked at his squad mate's injuries. _'He missed his heart but...he's not gonna make it.'_ Hokkyokuguma spoke softly "Make s-s-sure he...pays..." and his eyes closed forever.

As Kurohyou looked at his dead team mate, he casually dropped the man's body to the ground. "Jakkaru tried to tell him, but no, he was too fucking cocky. Look where you are now asshole, dead in a ditch." He turned to the rest of his team. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Do not underestimate your opponent, even if it's a Genin. Carelessness is rewarded with failure, and failure is rewarded with death." At that moment a normal Naruto got up and walked slowly to Kurohyou. His chakra drained, he could barely lift his fist to throw at the leader, not that it landed anyway.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here and find that Hinata Hyuga girl. I'd like to rape her SOMETIME within the year." Taka said in an annoyed tone. "What did you just say?" As they turned around, they were met with white, pupil-less eyes. "You must be part of the Hyuga clan, I can tell from the white eyes." Kurohyou addressed the mysterious figure.

 _'Well, looks like things just got interesting...'_

* * *

AN: Bum Bum Bum, next chapter done! One thing I won't miss though is having to spell out Hokkyokuguma's long ass name every paragraph. I figured since Taka means falcon, 'swooping' into the fight and getting hit so hard he got sent 'flying' back...I actually didn't notice until I wrote it but I thought it'd be fun to leave it in and see if anyone catches it.

Anyway, as you can tell, there's a whole Sasuke subplot thing going on here and was here since the first draft of the story, although this time I actually have a purpose for him (you'll find out what that is later down the road).

That aside, thanks for reading guys!

\- FoxFang7

[1] In the show, after the Sasuke retrieval mission fails, Jiraiya takes Naruto and Sakura to find Sasuke in the rice patty land. In this story, we're just gonna say he was already on that mission for trying to find Orochimaru.

[2] Ice Style: Icicle Storm. Basically, icicles rain from the sky but they're super hard and dangerous, which is why instead of breaking on the ground, they dig into it about halfway depending on what surface they land on. They're about the size of a small pen.

[3] Ice Style: Ice Pillar. A pillar of ice rises from the ground to pierce its victim.

[4] We'll come back to this jutsu further down the line.


	6. Negotiations

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Welcome back peeps and peep-ettes! Last chapter we saw the death of ex-Chunin rapist Hokkyokuguma by way of having his throat slit. With little strength and four enemies remaining, it looks like Naruto is in a bit of a pickle, but some Hyuga person is on the scene. Who is this mysterious person? What will happen to Naruto? What will happen to Hinata? What about Sasuke's or Sakura's storyline? Find out this and more on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!

Wait...I mean, The Love That Pain Can Bring!

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Negotiations**

{Last Chapter}

Naruto picked up his opponent and got so close to his face that Hokkyokuguma literally pissed himself. **"I told you not to mess with me!"** As the fox's chakra took control, Naruto started to lose himself in anger. **_'Good...let it all go...'_** As the boy sliced Hokkyokuguma's throat open, Kurohyou sent a chakra infused fist into his stomach, sending the demon-human hybrid to the ground. Hokkyokuguma spoke softly "Make s-s-sure he...pays..." and his eyes closed forever.

As Kurohyou looked at his dead team mate, he casually dropped the man's body to the ground. "Jakkaru tried to tell him, but no, he was too fucking cocky. Look where you are now asshole, dead in a ditch." He turned to the rest of his team. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Do not underestimate your opponent. Carelessness is rewarded with failure, and failure is rewarded with death."

"Come on guys, let's get out of here and find that Hinata Hyuga girl. I'd like to rape her SOMETIME within the year." Taka said in an annoyed tone. "What did you just say?" As they turned around, they were met with white, pupil-less eyes. "You must be part of the Hyuga clan, I can tell from the white eyes." Kurohyou addressed the mysterious figure.

"Yes, I'm her father. So this was your grand plan? You thought that you could waltz into my village and take the heir to MY clan?" Kurohyou smiled. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you are Hiashi, leader of the infamous Hyuga clan. You more than likely know where she's at so you might as well tell us. I doubt you could fare well against four high rank ninja." Hiashi, looking stern as usual, boasted "Why not? The demon brat took out one of you, and I'm at least four times as strong as him. And ten times as smart. Sounds like an easy fight to me."

Kurohyou was a man of reason. Just because he was a rapist doesn't mean that he was ignorant, it just meant that his morals weren't exactly in the right place. If nothing else, Panther knew how to talk his way out of a jam. There was a reason why he was an Anbu in his old village, that is, until he got a little too friendly with some of the children there. Negotiator voice activated, Kurohyou tried to assure Hiashi "Look, I know you care about your child, but..."

Poor Kurohyou didn't even get to finish before one asshole Hyuga cut in. "You're wrong if you think I give a damn about that girl. I don't care about her remotely. She's weak and a waste of time and sperm. I only keep her around because to cast a main branch member into exile is unheard of. If I were foolish enough to think you would just use her sexually, then I wouldn't even be wasting my time talking to you, but I know that either you or someone else will try and tap into the inner workings of the Byuakugan. I obviously can't allow that to happen. That in mind, maybe we can work out some sort of a deal."

"I'm listening..."

* * *

 **Sakura Subplot Time...**

 _'Well, no turning back now...'_ she thought as she walked up to the front gates. She was greeted (more like confronted) by Hiashi Hyuga. "Yes? May I help you?" Hiashi was about to check out that chakra spike he had felt when he noticed some random commoner coming up to the gate. _'Bad enough it's a peasant bothering us, why does it have to be a little girl?'_ "Sorry sir, I hope I'm not disturbing you. I came to speak to Hinata about something." Hiashi sighed. He wasn't sure why someone would waste their time with that girl. But as least she was respectful to him, it's always nice when trash knows where it belongs. "She's not here, I believe she's out 'training', or what she considers training, over in the training field up north-east from here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important matter to attend to so I must be off." "O..K..." Sakura answered, still a bit confused on what he meant by 'what she considers training'. And with that, Hiashi was gone.

Sakura arrived shortly after to the training ground and was stunned at the destruction. She noticed several small, shallow craters around the area, as well as a few trees that were slightly damaged. _'Wow, this must be the power of the Gentle Fist style.'_ It was then that she saw Hinata, sitting against a tree with a mini-picnic set up for herself.

Breathing heavily, the Hyuga reached into her small basket and pulled out a cinnamon roll. Taking a bite, her face lit up bright as the tingling sensation of warm cinnamon and gooey icing came together in an explosion of flavor, the likes of which had never been seen. Even though Hinata had made cinnamon rolls for years now, every time she had a homemade one it was like trying them for the first time all over again. _'Sooo gooood. What would I do without you, my cinnamon rolls?'_ Sakura took a step forward slowly, but accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it in two, alerting Hinata immediately. "Who's there?" Sakura instinctively hid behind a nearby tree. Hinata stood up quickly. _'Byuakugan!'_ Hinata easily found the person hiding behind the tree, but it was the identity of the person that made Hinata scratch her head (metaphorically). "Is that you, Sakura?"

Sakura walked out into the clearing. "Yes, it's me." Hinata tensed up slightly as she remembered the events of earlier today. "W-what do you want?" She said, her voice slightly breaking. _'Don't stutter! You just have to stand your ground Hinata. D_ _on't let yourself be pushed around...'_ Sakura slowly walked forward. "About earlier..." She looked to the ground as the incident replayed in her head. "...I'm sorry. I lost my cool and should have never taken out my anger on you, or Naruto, or anyone else."

At this point, Hinata had deactivated her Byuakugan, and even relaxed a little, but she was still eyeing Sakura suspiciously. She was never particularly close to Sakura during their days in the Ninja Academy. She found the girl to be a bit too mean for her liking, especially to Naruto. Not to mention her over-infactuation with Sasuke (but then again, almost every girl was obsessed with him in the Academy).

"Look, I would take back what I did if I could, but I can't. I don't know what I can do, or say, to make things better, to fix this, but I want to try. But even if you don't accept my apology, you need to know that I really am sorry for what happened." Hinata eyed her for a few more moments, contemplating her words. _'She seems pretty genuine with what she's said. Should I trust though?'_ Hinata had made up her mind. "It's ok. I forgive you Sakura." There was no use in holding a grudge, and Hinata figured that she wasn't hurt too bad from that punch anyway. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know what that means to me. Thank you so much Hinata."

Waiting above them in the trees, Kiba and Shino (let's not forget Akamaru too) looked upon the scene unfolding below them. "Well, it looks like Hinata has forgiven her." "You're right. So I guess that means that we should too, right Kiba?" Kiba frowned. He couldn't disagree that she was making an effort, but he still didn't 100% trust her. Not yet anyway. "I guess...But I don't like it Shino. I say we stay alert around her, at least for a little while longer." "Agreed."

* * *

"What if you take the demon instead?" Hiashi suggested. Kurohyou complicated this. "While we have been known to take boys every now and then...we prefer a different hole." "Well," Hiashi continued "He does have a lot of stamina, due to being a jinchuriki, so you could all take turns without a break. And he's certainly energetic, to say the least."

"And you would just let us leave?" questioned Suzuki. He had a hard time believing a skilled shinobi such as Hiashi would just stay quiet about them. All it would take is one rat to ruin it for everyone. "But of course." Hiashi responded. "My pathetic daughter is friends with this hell spawn, I don't know why. But almost everyone else in the village down right hates this child, including me. He beat my nephew Neji at the Chunin Exams, and even though Neji's not of the main branch, I cannot have someone get away with making a mockery of my clan. So yes, I will let you leave. I won't say a word about you or the brat to anyone." Jakkaru threw in his two cents "He has a good point, this kid could be a nice refresher from our usual victims."

Naruto, who had gained a very minimal amount of chakra rose up and rushed forward, his red pupils looking angrily forward. Kurohyou dodged the attack, jumping out the way easily. But, that's not who Naruto was aiming for. Only until he received a punch to the throat did Hiashi realize who Naruto was after. "How DARE you say those things about your OWN daughter! All she does is try to earn your love and respect and all you can do is act like an ass! It's people LIKE YOU that make me sick! And to betray the Leaf Village by selling me out! Also, the Nine-Tails is sealed INSIDE of me! I'm just the jailer, NOT the fox!" After regaining his breath from his almost collapsed throat, Hiashi retorted "You say you're a normal child? Besides almost collapsing my throat, you slit that man's throat over there. I saw the entire thing, the man was clearly about to die anyway and yet you picked him up, yelled in that demonic voice of yours, and sliced open his neck. All of that was because you used the fox's powers, am I not correct?"

"But I can control some of the power, and some day I'll be able to use all of it." Hiashi scoffed at this. "Really? You think that you are in any kind of control of that monster inside of you? In anger you slit a man's throat open. What happens when somebody pisses you off in a public place, like the Hidden Leaf? Will you destroy half of the village in a blind rage? It's better to deal with the problem now rather than take a chance. And you want my worthless daughter to be safe right?" Taka took this opportunity to chime in "If you don't come with us, we WILL take Hinata and no matter how much she kicks, screams, cries, or begs, we won't stop. In fact, three of us can go at a time with her, all four of us if she's flexible enough."

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Dammit, _he's right. Hinata, I'm gonna save you, even if it's the last thing I do.'_ "Ok, but you have to promise that you will NEVER do anything to Hinata or ANY of my other friends." Kurohyou relaxed. _'I love it when a plan comes together.'_ "We can manage that." was all Naruto heard before he saw black. Before slipping completely into unconsciousness, he felt the cold, soft dirt smash into his face.

* * *

AN: There you go my loyal fans, another chapter down. Did anybody notice the A-Team reference?

In the words of Joe Dirt, "You just gotta keep on keeping on."

\- FoxFang7


	7. The Escape

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: So, one out of five rapists are dead, Naruto is being kidnapped, and Hiashi is a dick. Explanation of hiatus at the bottom (please at least read the bolded text in the bottom AN). That said, let's rock this bitch!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Escape**

{Last Chapter}

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Dammit, _he's right. Hinata, I'm gonna save you, even if it's the last thing I do.'_ "Ok, but you have to promise that you will NEVER do anything to Hinata or ANY of my other friends." Kurohyou relaxed. _'I love it when a plan comes together.'_ "We can manage that." was all Naruto heard before he saw black. Before slipping completely into unconsciousness, he felt the cold, soft dirt smash into his face.

* * *

 **2:00 am**

As they reached the gates of Konoha, they were stopped by two guards. Overhead, a falcon was seen flying around the gate. Kurohyou was busy trying to explain why they had an unconscious child with them when said falcon swooped down in front of the Chunin guards. The falcon's eyes turned from black to bright green before the guards stood still, barely breathing.

As the falcon transformed into Taka, [1] everyone smiled at his handiwork. They walked past the guards and out into the cold night. Once they got past the Konoha Chakra Barrier, [2] they all thanked Taka for getting them out of that bad situation. "The Medusa Jutsu, [3] haha gets them every time. Good thing they will forget about us when it wears off." "That's why we keep you around." Taka turned to Kurohyou with a smirk on his face. "Really, is that so? I always assumed you kept me around for my good looks and charming personality." Kurohyou, as well as Suzuki and Jakkaru, stared at the man briefly, then continued walking. "Geez, tough crowd." And off they went into the night...

* * *

 **6:00 am**

"Signs of a fight...a BIG one." Kakashi, Pakkun, and a few Anbu were surveying the area around the training grounds. A villager reported the disturbance early in the morning, and by the time someone had investigated, the culprits were gone. Well...one of them was still there in the form of a dead body. With a random rogue ninja found dead in the village, a more prominent team was quickly called together to find out just what the hell was going on in Konoha.

"Did you find out who did this?" Kakashi turned to the voice. It was the man who reported the disturbance. The man was Boris, the number one pig farmer in not only Konoha, but the world. "We're still investigating, but once we know we'll tell you." "Good. Because this man", he pointed at Hokkyokuguma, "and whoever he was fighting are directly responsible for the death of three of my pigs. Do you realize how much food is dependent on my pigs?" Boris continued ranting and raving to one of the Anbu present, but he was mostly ignored. _'Claw marks on the victim's body...a summoning jutsu? Ninja hound? No. The scent is familiar...'_ It finally dawned on Kakashi. "Naruto."

* * *

 **Transition to Villians**

They finally made it. They reached their hideout in the Final Valley, a secret cave behind the waterfall. They found a hole about the size of a thirteen year old (which Naruto made when he fought Sasuke). All they did was made it bigger. They needed a place to let things blow over before heading back to the Land of Sound (or the Land of Rice Paddies to everyone who wasn't in the loop about Orochimaru and what he's been doing). For now, this would be a great base of operations near the Hidden Leaf Village. As Suzuki opened the scroll, Kurohyou placed Naruto on the ground sitting up. "Ok." Suzuki started, "This is how you do the seal. It requires no hand signs but you have to read the scroll so I'll do the jutsu." Ten minutes later, Suzuki got up and walked towards the unconscious boy. "I hope this works." And with that he bit Naruto on the side of the neck. The boy's body writhed in excruciating pain.

After a minute had passed, Naruto's fits stopped. At this point Suzuki stood up, wiping sweat from his brow. "It's done. Only time will tell if this will be effective. While we don't have the curse mark seal formula from Orochimaru, that test subject we found had enough of the formula in it to make a less potent version. Luckily, this means that the brat won't gain any powers from it. He should wake up in about three days, give or take."

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

"So we have a dead missing-ninja who doubles as a rapist, who was part of a group of other rapists called the Jakkaru Gang, and a missing jinchuriki? Is that the situation Kakashi?" Kakashi could hear the lack of emotion in her voice as she looked down at a small stack of papers containing files on the various Jakkaru Gang members. "Yes Hokage. But now we know who infiltrated the village, and judging by when it happened, they couldn't have gotten too far." Tsunade poured herself a glass of sake and took a generous gulp. Shizune opened her mouth to object but she knew better than to question her friend when something this serious was happening. With a little bit of liquor flowing through her system (poison-free now as the Jakkaru Gang's chakra was finally dissolved fully). "Search around the village for more clues. I'll set up a tracking unit to head towards the Land of Rice Paddies. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Konoha Gates**

The tracking team consisted of five people: Tsume Inuzuka for her heightened smell and hearing, Shikaku Nara for his high IQ level and ability to apply his intellect on the battlefield so effectively, an Anbu named Tora, after the devil cat that the Genin have to chase, an Anbu named Jackrabbit, and Hiashi Hyuga for his Byuakugan's heightened sight.

"Ok, listen up. There's a reason that two sensory ninja are with us instead of the usual one. Five high-ranking missing-ninja snuck into the village a few days ago. It turns out it was the Jakkaru Gang. The reason is unknown but given their record we can assume they were kidnapping someone either for human trafficking or for their own pleasure. This morning one of them, a newer member, was found dead. The cause was determined to be that of Naruto Uzumaki. No one can find Naruto now, and Naruto is not someone who is particularly hard to find, which leads us to believe these people may have captured him. Given his jinchuriki status, it's vital that we make sure Naruto is rescued, otherwise the Nine-Tails could be freed. Capturing of the rogue ninja is preferable but if they must be killed then do not hesitate. The files on the Jakkaru Gang suggest a base somewhere towards the Hidden Sound village in the Land of Rice Paddies, so we'll be heading towards the Final Valley. We won't venture off past the Fire Nation border, but seeing as how the altercation between Naruto and the enemy took place somewhat recently, they couldn't have gotten far. Let's move out!"

Hearing Shikaku's speech made Hiashi uneasy, though he'd never show it. Luckily, they had no idea that he was involved, but he knew that finding Naruto would do him in. He was determined to not let that happen, even if he had to kill the kid.

The trail led them through all of the battle sites from the Sasuke Retrieval mission. Tora stopped at the Choji site. "Wow, this huge fight, and a Genin won it?" Shikaku responded "I know of the Akimichi's pills. He took a big risk using them, but it was the smart decision. Choza raised a fine boy..."

After finding no clues, they continued on. As they reached Neji's battle site, Hiashi look at the destruction around him. "359 degrees and he let Orochimaru's lackey find his one weak-spot..." Tora was astonished. "But he still won..." Hiashi didn't seem to have heard him. "Let's keep going."

Tsume stopping at her son's battle site. _'Good job Kiba, I'm glad to call you my son.'_ Shikaku stopped at his son's battle site. Tora commented "Must have been a really tough situation for Shikamaru to run out of ideas. Hell, we might have had a little trouble with her then." Shikaku pondered on this.

 _'He's right. This must have been really bad for HIM to get into such a bind. It's a shame that the mission was a failure, but at least he wasn't hurt too bad...'_ No clues, and on they went. They reached the Lee/Gaara battle site. Tsume spoke up. "I think we're getting closer. There's really strong scent of Naruto here." They continued the journey, as Shikaku was still lost in thought. _'I should spend more time with Shikamaru, don't want him to think that his old man is troublesome.'_

"The Final Valley" Tora said in awe. Tsume announced to the group "The smell is even stronger here. We should look around for clues." Off in the distance, behind a waterfall, four ninja were sweating bullets. Taka reported "Oh shit, they sent a tracking team on us! Two Anbu, a Nara, an Inuzuka, and that same fucking Hyuga."

Suzuki tried to calm him down. "It's ok, this area is masked by a powerful jutsu, plus our scents are masked." Taka poked a hole in his logic. "Really? What about the Hyuga, this jutsu doesn't mask the Byuakugan you FUCKING IDIOT!" Kurohyou, being the leader, decided to lead. "Relax, we can take them if it comes to that. The only real issues will be the Nara and the Hyuga. Speaking of the Hyuga, he SHOULD honor our deal. But if not, be ready to fight."

As the teams broke up, Hiashi discovered the waterfall hideout with his Byuakugan. Jakkaru released the jutsu blocking the entrance briefly, allowing Hiashi to enter. "I know what you're up to Hyuga, you and the rest of the ninja out there are part of a tracking team sent to find and capture us. If you say ANYTHING about us being here, you and your whole clan are going up for auction!" Hiashi smirked as he saw the unconscious body of a teen wearing bright orange clothes in the corner. "Do you take me for a fool? If I brought the brat back, he would squeal on me for treason. Not only would I get kicked off of the council, I would either get exiled from the clan with a curse seal placed on me, or, the more likely scenario, I would likely be put to death." He stepped closer. "Also, don't mistake the Hyugas as a bunch of push-overs. It'd be a fatal mistake."

Having said his piece, he turned turned to walk away. Before exiting the waterfall cavern base, which was open thanks to Jakkaru releasing the seal again momentarily, Hiashi stopped, looking back briefly at Naruto. "Make him suffer greatly." With those last words, Hiashi returned to his squad. Jakkaru redid the Barrier Jutsu. "Any news?" Shikaku asked the group. With no response, he muttered under his breath "Troublesome."

* * *

 **Later**

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked up into a dimly lit lightbulb barely illuminating the room, blinding himself temporarily. Instinctively, he groaned and held his hand up to shield his eyes. As he did so, he felt a deep pain shoot across his entire arm. The sudden movement and noise coming from Naruto alerted those around him. Taka approached the blonde leisurely. "Well well well, mornin' Sleeping Beauty. You have a looong day ahead of you kid, so get your ass up!" At this point, Naruto leaned himself up against the wall, breathing heavily. _'Why am I hurting so bad? Shouldn't the fox have healed me up by now?'_ Once Taka got within distance, he tried to rip off Naruto's jacket. When Naruto knocked his hand away, Taka kneed him in the stomach, making him cringe to the ground. Coughing up blood, Kurohyou spoke calmly "Every single time you resist and do something stupid like that, one of us will inflict pain on you. You WILL comply, otherwise Hinata is not the only bitch we will be taking back here with us." Naruto stared him directly in the eyes and could tell that Kurohyou wasn't lying. So, as he went back to staring at the ground, he lowered his guard. "And so it begins..." Jakkaru said with a Cheshire smile forming on his face.

* * *

AN: Another down. It's been almost 3 months since an update, which is totally unacceptable. This is due to the holidays (Thanksgiving, Christmas, Fallout 4, etc). I'm in college too. All of November was busy college-wise, which sucked. Winter semester just started, so expect delays as college = pain in the ass. I'm also doing more classes this time around (I won't bore you with why), so I'm gonna say that **the story is going on hiatus until at least mid-March. This is to say I could possibly update but don't expect it. If you're curious how far I am on a chapter, check the top of my profile for a percentage on how close the chapter is to being finished, which I update every time I make progress.** Anyway, the story...

I originally planned to cut most of chapter seven (which I did, as it was originally around 3.5k-4k words) and add to chapter eight for a longer chapter. I was trying to make it work but...they need to be separate. This chapter was a bit filler-y to set-up some stuff for the next few chapters. The next chapter will be much better (it's my personal favorite out of what I've written so far).

Sorry for the wait, I'll try to finish chapter eight as soon as I can, and keep being awesome everyone!

\- FoxFang7

[1] Falcon transformation. Unlike a normal transformation, this one is completely unique as it can not be dispelled by anybody else but Taka himself. He basically becomes a real live falcon that can use certain jutsu and think like he does in human form. He can communicate with normal falcons as well.

[2] Konoha Chakra Barrier. A barrier system made completely of chakra that senses when people are in it's range. Used to make sure that nobody gets into Konoha without them knowing. Only certain ninja are assigned to this position and taught the jutsu to activate the barrier. The alcohol is still in affect so the barrier is rendered useless to the Jakkaru Gang.

[3] Medusa Jutsu. Only Taka knows it as it's a family bloodline thing. His eyes turn bright green, like Medusa's eyes turn when she freezes people. They will freeze in place (minus the stone effect) and when they come to in five minutes they will forget what happened in the moments before the jutsu took place.


End file.
